Hands
by ravnesque
Summary: My first published fic, submitted for the Teen Titans NYQ. Beast Boy and Raven, pure fluff. Oneshot.


Woooo first story on this site! Hi all. (: This is my first Teen Titans fic, I had posted it on Tumblr but I"m currently in the process of moving my stories from there to here. It's a bit fluffy, I tend to write mashmellows. I hope you enjoy! I'm so excited to begin exploring this new community. (:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

It occurred to her that she'd never seen his hands. Sure, in battle, she had seen his claws, paws, webbed feet, and everything in between. However, she'd never really seen his hands.

Raven peered down at a sleeping Beast Boy. He had fallen asleep with his head on her lap. His sharply contoured face was facing her abdomen, left hand cradling his cheek while the other rested on her upper thigh. She blinked softly; she secretly loved when he was this close to her. Finally, Raven focused on the softened leather grey glove. It had concealed his human hand for as long as she could remember. Making sure he was in his usual deep slumber, she set her book down and poked gently at his hand. He didn't stir. Raven brushed her hands against his fingers. Nothing. An impulse induced sprig of confidence encouraged her to remove the glove.

She pinched the material on his middle finger and tugged. At first it wouldn't budge, as if it was ingrown into the epidermis of his hand. Raven frowned, taking both of her hands to pull the fingers of his index and middle finger. The glove resisted, but finally released, revealing the green man's hand.

Raven tossed the worn glove beside her and focused on his dark, green, bare hand. Even when he was younger, his hand had always been remarkably larger than her own. But now he was 18, and his body had finally caught up to his bigger hands. Raven was surprised to find his hands calloused and tough, no doubt from years of battle. Funny, she'd always thought he would have soft, smooth hands from constant gloved protection.

Raven continued her critique. In addition to his roughened skin, Beast Boy's fingers each looked extremely strong, like ten small powerhouses. She hadn't realized it, but he had become quite a formidable Titan. Raven traced small patterns over his skin, half for his sake and half for her own. She was searching for a soft spot on his hands. She had seen the rough exterior, and knew there had to be a soft inside. Carefully, she slid her petite hand under his. When she was completely underneath, she laced her fingers with his and slowly flipped his right hand over.

As soon as she'd moved him, she drew back, holding her breath. He shifted in his sleep, and released a large exhale. After about a minute, his rhythmic breathing returned. He was in dreamland. Raven wiped her brow and returned to her observations.

His palm was a shade lighter than the top of his hand. More like freshly mowed grass. It was also visibly smoother, except for a faded green scar that stretched from his pointer finger to his pinky. Cautiously, Raven rubbed his palm. It was softer and more tender, but still undoubtedly matured. Beast Boy moaned in delight at her touch, and subconsciously closed his hand around her fingers, trapping her.

Raven felt a small smile play across her lips. She traced their intertwined hands with her violet eyes. Beast Boy's hands were much like his own personality. The glove was just like his façade of jokes and happy-go-lucky behavior, covering his experiences. Once someone got to know Beast Boy, under his silly personality, one may find his serious side and dark past, something he had only revealed to the Titans and previous team. Lastly, Raven analyzed his palm. It was incredibly soft and pure, much like his kind heart.

Raven's whole body tingled as she thought of how deep the changeling really was, and how he chose to only share himself with her. Just then, the green man stirred. He was actually awake this time.

His gorgeous emerald eyes fluttered open. "Hey, Rae." He rubbed his green thumb along her grey hands. He sat up slightly, moving his hand to her face. Suddenly, he drew back. "Oh, gosh. I'm sorry. Where's my glove?" He covered his green flesh with his gloved hand and looked around. Raven could sense his nervousness and slight irritation.

"Don't worry about it." Raven gently reached for his ungloved hand. "I like your hands." She didn't smile, but her eyes gleamed with sincerity. He crinkled his nose, as if asking why. "They're a direct correlation of yourself," she paused, "Mysterious, intriguing, and thoroughly gorgeous…" She trailed off peacefully.

He looked down for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. Seconds later, he ripped off his left hand's glove and threw it across the room dramatically. He then cupped Raven's face with his hands and grinned, his fang showing slightly.

"Actually, I've changed my mind." Raven spoke in monotone. He was a little too excited. "I don't like your hands." Beast Boy's face fell slightly, his grip slightly loosening on her face. Quickly, Raven took her own hands and placed them atop his, pressing his hands to her cheeks. "Garfield?" She tipped his defined chip upward, forcing their eyes to meet. "I _love_ your hands." She gave him a ghost of a smile and he held her face tighter.

"And I love _you_." Garfield whispered back, leaning in….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

And that's a wrap! I anyone who read enjoyed! Feel free to review; comments always welcome. (:


End file.
